Always there
by RedSnowQueen
Summary: Dylan isn't completly alone...all because of a special teddy bear that she was given. Teddy Bear Challenge for the Coppertone Wars Forum


This** is an AU clique oneshot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the clique characters mentioned**

* * *

The door was slammed so hard, it shook the walls with vibration. A flurry of red hair bounced up the stairs and a reflection was caught in the mirror as the red mane passed. Stopping, the redhead back tracked and looked in the mirror. Pale freckled skin was red with anger and emerald green eyes blazed with fury.

"Who does that bitch think she is? Telling me that I need to lose weight? If anything, Massie needs to gain weight!" Dylan Marvil growled at her reflection.

She stormed up the hallway to her room and slammed the door shut. It was a good thing her mom and sisters weren't home. They'd yell at her too just for all the slamming. Coming into her room, Dylan tossed her Coach backpack into her walk in closet and she plopped herself onto her queen sized bed. She let out a heavy sigh of frustration as she looked up at the ceiling. Her day had started off not so great and it only got worse from there.

Dylan had woken up late and almost caused The Pretty Committee to be late for school. At lunch later that day, she took more food than she normally would because she had to skip breakfast. That was how Massie ended up lecturing the curvaceous redhead that she needed to lose weight.

Not only did Massie lecture Dylan on her diet, Dylan also failed a math test earlier that day and had promised her mother that she would pass. Her mom was gong to kill her tonight when she got home. It seemed that nothing was going her way that day. Finally sitting up on her bed, Dylan pulled out her diary from under her pillow and opened up to one of her entries.

_June 28, 2013_

_Dear Diary, today I found out that Chris Plovert and his family are moving away. This isn't fair! They've been here for so long and just when things between us were going great, hell had to freeze over and take him away from me. I hate this! I hate that I'll never see him again. I'll never see his smile and how it's slightly crooked. I'll never see his eyes and how brightly they sparkle when he sees me. I'll never hear his voice again because he won't be there. I love Chris so much it hurts. Why does he have to leave?_

Tears poured out of Dylans' eyes as she read her journal entry. She flipped a few pages and unconciously grabbed a golden brown teddy bear that was sitting by her pillow.

_July 8,2013_

_Dear Diary, Chris came over today so that we could hang out for the day. I love him so much and I know he does too. We spent the day at the park watching his little brothers play on the playground. The wind was nice and warm and we were lying on the grass. I was lying down with my head on his lap and my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. Why does he have to leave?_

Dylan started to feel her anger disappear and she forgot all about her troubles. The next entry caused her to grip her teddy bear tighter.

_July 13, 2013_

_Dear Diary, I didn't hear from Chris today, but I didn't mind. He was probably packing up for his move :( Anyways, so I come home and I find a teddy bear sitting on my bed with a note attached to it._

**_Dylan, I know that the miles between us will be difficult to keep a relationship. We both know that long distance relationships never work out. Dylan, I love you with all my heart and even though I can never physically be here for you again, you can still keep me close in your heart. Meet ChrisBear, the teddybear version of me. If you ever feel down, or you need to rant, ChrisBear will always be there for you. I love you with all my heart...Chris Plovert 3_**

Finishing reading the note, Dylan shut her journal and squeezed ChrisBear tightly to her chest, feeling her anger bubble back to the surface from earlier. Her heart was broken because the man she loved was gone and nothing could change that. She hated that he had to leave. She hated that everyone was making her life miserable. Dylan hated feeling like she was an outcast. And so, feeling so down on herself and feeling as if no one cared about her anymore, Dylan let out a scream of anger and heartbreak. She threw ChrisBear across her room and began to cry the tears of a heartbroken woman.

No one would ever replace Chris, she knew that. He was everything to her. He was kind, gentle, caring and funny (even if it was in a pervy way sometimes). But what the two had was real. Their love was more real than anything else in the world. Wiping her tears, Dylan got off her bed and went to retrieve ChrisBear.

Dylan went back to her bed and laid down, holding ChrisBear close to her heart. Closing her eyes, Dylan felt a warmth envelope around her heart. Chris may be physically gone, but with the teddy bear that he left her, Dylan knew that he would always be there for her. Whether it be in spirit or in the heart, Chris The Teddy Bear would always help Dylan remember the love that her and Chris had.

It seemed as if ChrisBear was alive and for a moment, it looked as if he smiled; the same smile that Chris had and it's beady eyes twinkled with happiness. Dylan would never be alone, because the teddy bear that Chris gave her, was a soul reminder that he was still there for her.

* * *

**Oh the tears that are coming out of my eyes!**

**Tell me what you think in the review box!**


End file.
